Don't You Give Up On Me
by DancingNancyy
Summary: Picks up where A Curious Thing (3X19) leaves off. A conversation between Emma and Killian. F for feels!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Don't You Give Up On Me by Milo Green

"Killian! Killian I know you're in there!" Emma stood outside Killian's door, waiting for him to answer. It had been a few hours since their rendezvous with the wicked witch and she'd calmed down slightly after Henry confessed his side of the story. But she was still pissed.

"Come on, open up!" She pounded on the door once more waiting. Finally she heard shuffling around. Why was he ignoring her?

"Bloody hell, woman." He opened the door slowly. He looked a mess; disheveled hair, red splotchy face. His coat was thrown haphazardly on the floor and the bed was unmade.

"We did not finish our conversation earlier." Emma stormed in the room just as he had stormed off earlier after their boathouse confrontation.

Killian closed the door, running a hand through his hair, making it worse. "Emma," he sighed. "I know. I know I messed up. There is no excuse for that. I will do whatever I can to earn your trust back." He sat on the bed without looking at her. He was sincere but he was also utterly defeated.

It was Emma's turn to sigh. "You're not even going to explain yourself?" She crossed her arms over her chest, but her tone had softened.

"What is there left to explain?" He still wouldn't look at her.

"Henry told me it wasn't your idea to leave Storybrooke. He told me that you were just keeping him from going off on his own. And taking my car."

"Well, yes."

"But he also told me that Smee was taking him to New York?"

"Aye. That was a distraction. Never the real plan. But then those blasted flying minions came out of nowhere and I told him to run."

Emma just watched him, so crushed and completely absent of all things Hook.

"Where were you this morning?" She uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed next to him. He finally looked up at her words, somewhat surprised by the softness in her voice and perhaps something else. Could Emma Swan actually have been worried about him?

"I was taken by the dark one and that wicked woman. She was threatening me about not having kissed you yet."

"And why hadn't you?"

"Emma, you know why. If I had, it would've stripped you of your magic and then you wouldn't be able to defeat her. She needs you powerless, it's her own chance."

"But you knew if you didn't kiss me then she would hurt Henry?" The bitter undertones in her voice were creeping in again as she watched him closely.

"She warned me, yes. That's why I went straight to find you after they returned back to town. But I found Henry instead." At that, he turned to face her on the edge of the bed, their faces inches apart. At that realization of their close proximity Killian stood up, backing away from her. "I know it was reckless and I apologize. I only meant to protect the boy."

"I know. I understand. I also appreciate you trying to protect him. But he is my son. You can't make those calls without me."

"I understand as well. I know I disbanded your trust, but—"

"Killian." It was practically a whisper as Emma stood from the bed, approaching him slowly. "I still trust you. I still trust you with my life, with my son's life," she admitted. Something inside Emma was cracking; she could almost feel her walls tumbling down. She watched him flinch as she stood not but inches from his face. "I also know that you saved us, Henry and me. You brought us back to Storybooke. Brought us back our family."

"And a wicked witch." A sad smile played at the edge of his lips.

"You found me, and you brought me home. It couldn't have been easy for you. But you found a way." More than anything Emma wanted to dip her head low and press her lips to his. She could see why the witch prayed on him. He was an easy target. And she was playing right into her trap. Instead she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him. She felt his reluctant arms hugging her back. "Thank you," She practically croaked in her ear, emotions running high.

"You're welcome." She barely heard the muffled words he breathed into her neck. Deep in her heart she knew it must be destroying him to be this close to her, knowing his lips were still cursed.

"We'll find a way. We'll defeat her and then we'll find a way to break that curse on your lips." She whispered, clutching him as if her life depended on it. And it did.

"I have yet to see you fail."


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after their hug, Emma departed from Killian's room with a promise to speak to her parents the next morning. It was unfair for Emma to jump down his throat without so much as an explanation. She owed him that much after everything they'd been through together. Her parents, however, were entirely unfair and unjust in accusing Killian of lying about where he got the memory potion from. He'd said he _assumed_ it was from them but never knew for sure. It was all a misunderstanding and they need to get over it because Killian did exactly what they needed anyway.

"We were just trying to have your back Emma!" Mary Margret protested the next morning when Emma came to her with the news of her and Killian's reconciliation.

"You did, and now it's time to have it again." Emma sat down at a barstool in the Charming's kitchen. Her parents stood somewhat dumbstruck across from her.

"Emma he said he got the memory potion from us but we didn't send it!" Mary Margret continued.

"No he said he assumed it was from you. You even said it was a fair assumption! What does it even matter? He did what you needed. I'm here; I'm growing more powerful by the day. Pretty soon I'll be able to fight the witch and all because Killian brought me back. He's the reason for all of this. I thought Snow White and Prince Charming were a little less judgmental."

"You call us judgmental but you were just as eager to lose trust in him yesterday." David quipped.

"I was angry! But I'm not unreasonable. I still trust him. And you should too."

After a long pause and an exchange of heavy glances, Mary Margret sighed. "You're right. He brought you back to us. We do owe him that."

"You damn well should. He's saved all our asses more than once." Emma shot a pointed glance at David with these words.

"You win Emma," David said with a small smile.

Killian stood in the hallway, waiting outside the Charming's loft. He wasn't eaves dropping. Emma had told him to meet there the next morning but when he heard them all talking he didn't want to interrupt. And he couldn't help but overhear bits of the conversation. The bit of Emma defending his honor. Gods, _that woman would be the death of him, _he thought as his heart swelled with love and pride.

"He's meeting us here soon. Yesterday he was kidnapped by the witch, that's why he didn't show. If he doesn't show again—," He heard Emma say through the door.

"No need to worry, Love, I'm here." Killian smiled at the Charming's upon entering. "My apologies, lass," He knodded towards Mary Margret; "Mate," and again in David's direction. Killian couldn't help but notice the twinge of relief that washed over David's features.

"I told them everything." Emma spoke up. Their eyes met as he strode across the threshold, into the kitchen.

"Thank you, love. Now can we please discuss the pressing issue: My lips?" The flirtatious edge to his voice was not lost on Emma.

David sighed, about to answer when the door opened behind them.

"The only sure fire way to break any curse, especially a curse of the lips: True Love's Kiss." Regina wasted no time getting to the point as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"Regina!" Emma, Mary Margret, and David all exclaimed in unison.

"What, like you weren't all thinking it." She shrugged her shoulders as she came to lean on the island counter.

They all glared at her as Killian stood quietly watching the expression on Emma's face. She looked exasperated at the suggestion, standing up to look at Regina. "It won't work. I've tried it already and it didn't work. Any other _useful_ suggestions?"

"Wait, when did you try it?" David chimed.

"In New York. I had to try didn't I? Maybe use the memory potion on the lad, save us some trouble?" Killian eyed Emma but she refused to look at him. "But it didn't work."He looked away.

"It doesn't work on memory loss." Mary Margret said softly, almost as if it pained her to do so.

Killian was floored, a moment of hope and excitement washed over him at the realization. But a fleeting moment it was. Emma couldn't even look him the eye, let alone risk everything for a True Love's Kiss on something that could potentially devastate her and her entire family.

There was a long, silent pause. No one spoke or so much as looked at the two them.

"Is there anything else you might suggest, Regina?" Mary Margret said finally, cutting the silence.

"I'll check my spell books. For now, this loft is still under my protection spell. If you all stay here, you'll be safe."

"And what about Henry? Where is he?" Emma finally spoke. She still refused to even glance in Killian's direction.

"He's with Robin and Roland at my house. There is a protection spell there too." She spoke casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Regina."Emma glared, protective lass she was.

"Emma, I'm not trying to keep him from you. He wanted to stay. He's got some catching up to do." Regina smiled and Emma's face softened. The queen had truly missed her son.

"Well I think it's best if we're altogether. Especially since Henry knows the truth now. Why don't we all go back to your house, Regina?" Mary Margret suggested, side-glancing Emma. She simply nodded, as everyone made their way towards the door to grab their coats.

"I, uh, need a minute. I'm right behind you." Emma was still at the island counter, gripping the edge. Killian watched her, his eyes questioning her but she waved her hand and motioned for him to leave as well. He resolved to wait in the hall.

Emma watched them all file out of the kitchen, her parents, Regina, and Killian. It's as if the moment they'd all left her racing heart caught up with her. Her arms were shaking as she gripped the counter willing herself to breathe. _Deep breaths, in and out,_ she told herself watching the door. She could practically see Killian through the door, waiting in the hallway.

But all she could think about was True Love's Kiss. Of course that was the best way to break his curse. It was the most obvious; so why hadn't it occurred to her? _In and out._ And why was it causing her an anxiety attack in her parent's kitchen? This was madness. Could True Love's Kiss even work on them? She knew Killian cared for her, but True Love? That was the stuff of… _fairytales. Damn it¸_ she thought. She was living in a damn fairytale nightmare.

If she was truly honest with herself – _in and out_ - she knew Killian loved her. She knew it in her heart. She knew that's why he was always at her side, that's why he found her, saved her. _In and out._ Saved Henry too! _Oh God._ This was too much. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, was so in love with her that everyone considered True Love's Kiss before she even thought of it. How could she possibly reciprocate if that was her train of thought? _Because she was so damn afraid of what it might mean that she'd never in her conscious mind considered True Love's Kiss. _

_In and out_. She was gripping the counter top so hard at this point, her knuckles strained white.

"Swan? Are you ready?" She faintly heard his voice; it was in the distance behind a fog. "Swan, are you alright? Emma!" And suddenly he was there. She was still clutching the counter top when she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. His beautiful cerulean gaze penetrated her and everything was clear again.

"Killian, I -," He didn't even let her finish, not that she knew what she was going to say, as he embraced her. Strong arms held on tightly as if he let her go they might both slip into oblivion. She realized that he too was unsteady as she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. He needed her in that moment as much as she needed him.

They'd never held each other like this before. She'd briefly pulled him from a trip wire on their beanstalk escapade; that seemed like a million years ago. They'd come so far since then. Even last night's hug was nothing compared to this. This was so much more _intimate._ It was oddly comforting but, once again, if she was honest, it wasn't odd at all. It was only odd in the sense that she'd never experienced such intimate comfort before in her life. To hold onto someone who knows what you need without asking, to breathe in their scent and it felt so familiar, it felt like _coming home._

She realized that Killian's chest was damp. She must have cried. Finally, Emma let out a sigh of relief and felt his arms loosen but he did not let go, just looked at her.

"You looked like you needed this."

"I did. Thank you." She smiled up at him. Emma didn't know what the future held but in this moment everything didn't seem so bad. And that didn't scare her as much as it did five minutes ago. "Alright, let's go."

"As you wish."


End file.
